Based on a careful assessment of present efforts, support to develop (1) an integrated clinical and basic cancer education program for medical students, housestaff, post-residents and community physicians and (2) syllabi to define the information base is requested. It establishes coherency of effort in the basic sciences and provides exposure to increasing levels of sophistication in clinical and basic information, skills and attitudes. The instruments include: (1) a cancer lecture series geared for the laity, (2) a course in the Fundamentals of Clinical Oncology, (3) an Oncology rotation for senior students, (4) multidisciplinary working Tumor Conferences, (5) appointments of students as Clinical Associates to receive training in approaches to clinical related problems, during noncurricular periods, and of (6) Clinical Associates in Oncology in Pediatrics, Medicine, Gynecology and Radiotherapy along with a (7) gynecological oncologic "mini-residency" program for community physicians. (8) Nurse-oncologist-educators will participate in student, housestaff and community physician training. (Pre and post test levels of understanding, comparisons of National Board scores of classes prior to and following the programs's introduction and responses by participants to questionnaires will be included in evaluations of program effectiveness by specialists). Emphasis throughout will be to provide, in addition to fundamentals, an attitude of realistic optimism regarding cancer, importance of early diagnosis and the dangers of delay, relevance of prevention, epidemiology and environment (amongst other factors) in etiology and the socio-economic travails of those with cancer and the concerns of those dying and their families. (9) The new course introduction to Internal Medicine will be the entry point to these concepts.